elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forelhost (Skyrim)
is an ancient Nordic tomb in . It is the resting place of the Dragon Priest Rahgot. Background Captain Valmir, an Altmer wearing the armor of whichever Civil War faction the player is aligned with, gives the player the Siege on the Dragon Cult quest at this location. Forelhost Stronghold has several Dragon Cultists both in ghost and in physical form. This place is not recommended for lower level players, as there are dozens of Draugr to go through. Forelhost is directly southeast of Riften on the nearby mountain. There is a pathway on the southeast side of the mountain, just southwest of Broken Helm Hollow. Be wary of the stone arches that line the pathway; each one has a soul gem powered flame or ice thrower which does sustained damage of 200 points. For an easier way, search on the northeastern side of the mountain. Near Riften and just across a small stone bridge is a single track that leads up to an abandoned bandit tower which leads directly along its bridge to Forelhost, minus the flame throwers. In the tower there is a frozen body on a bedroll near a snow covered chest (Expert). Notable loot *The dragon priest mask Rahgot at the end (has an enchantment that gives 70 stamina) and the Dragon Priest Staff (Wall of Fire). *In the room with the dead spider, there are **One gold ore vein **One quicksliver vein **There are a lot of alchemy materials in a few rooms since some of the undead are/were alchemists. *The Restoration skill book The Exodus. *The remains of Dragon Cultists can be looted for Ancient Nord Armor *Dragon Cultists can also drop a rare Dragon Priest Dagger. *The Cultists are also a rich source of arrows - the archers will drop around 100 Ancient Nord Arrows each. *Word Wall - Storm Call on battlements. *The chest in the room where Rahgot is fought is a possible location for Kahvozein's Fang. Alchemy Ingredients *Bone Meal *Bleeding Crown *Blue Mountain Flower *Charred Skeever Hide *Deathbell *Fly Amanita *Glowing Mushroom *Namiras Rot *Lavender *Nordic Barnicle *Purple Mountain Flower *Skeever Tail *Spider Egg *Slaughterfish Egg *Snowberries Facilities *Alchemy Labs *Arcane Enchanter *Forge *Grindstone *Workbench Trivia *If the player has not yet started the Civil war questline, the armor Valmir is wearing is determined by who the player followed out of Helgen - Ralof or Hadvar for Stormcloak or Imperial, respectively. Bugs * In the hallways with the swinging axes, companions might get hit with an ax and get pushed into the wall, causing them to disappear (with a loud "squish" sound). **Solution: use the "Wait" command. * If the well lock is picked instead being opened with the key, the rings on the Glass Claw door will not rotate. Save and reload to fix this. The answer to this door is Fox, Owl, Snake. *A jumping glitch, commonly found within the game, can be used to travel up the stone that houses the entrance to Forelhost, (just behind the large arch). This will allow climbing up to the upper walkway to get the Shout. *In the Forelhost Refectory, if the player runs back into the room where the Glass Claw was originally found while fighting Rahgot, the barred doorway may close after entering. If so, an object placed on the pressure plate where the Glass Claw was originally found should open the door. *The door to the shortcut out, with a wooden plank attached to it, if activated incorrectly (unsure of how it happens), will open but the plank will stay down, unable to be moved, blocking the shortcut out. * In some cases the door that uses the Glass Claw to open will not respond to the correct combination. **Solution: leave the area, then return. * If one climbs up the mountain and stands on top of Forelhost, there will be some holes in the building that one can stand on and look inside Forelhost. * Sometimes an entire section of the cage locking the player out of the well will be missing, rendering the locked door pointless. * Upon entering Forelhost Refectory, the game will crash with a screen similar to the screen with the Understone Keep bug. The opacity of the EXP bar remains low and the sound effects stop. Make sure to save before entering the Refectory. This bug could be level dependent. * If one acquires the word of power, and activates before starting the quest, the game may freeze when trying to swim in the well at Forelhost Crypt. Appearances * es:Hueste de Forel ru:Форелхост de:Schützburg Category:Skyrim: Gold Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Quicksilver Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations